


bound to be a while

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make time for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bound to be a while

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the smut/kink meme.

Two am, and they should all be fast asleep by now; the van'll be at the door at sharp seven to pick them up. Instead Jaejoong's stripped to skin, on his knees in the middle of his bed, hands tight on Yoochun's hips and head in Yoochun's lap. He's mouthing slowly at Yoochun's cock even as Yunho's fingers work into him, pressing him open hurried and careful. He'd asked for this, here and now, needed it, and neither of them had refused - could ever refuse him.

Jaejoong moans around Yoochun's cock when Yunho's fingers slip out of him, when Yunho's cock pushes in in their place, filling him slow and deep, one long, easy slide that's almost too much and not nearly enough. He'd be spilling curses about now if not for his mouth being otherwise occupied; instead he squeezes at Yoochun's hand, lets Yoochun breathe them for him, mixed with soft murmurs of how beautiful Jaejoong looks, how amazing he feels, that the two of them are going to make him feel so good. Jaejoong thinks they're doing pretty damn well already. He moans again to show his approval, to hear the way it makes Yoochun's words stutter and catch, Jaejoong's senses overwhelmed with the sight sound taste smell feel of them, just what he wanted.

Yunho's mouthing at Jaejoong's tattoo, tongue tracing the letters and making Jaejoong arch into the touch, gasping as the movement works Yunho that tiny bit deeper. But Yunho's hips are holding still, flush against Jaejoong's. He's probably trying to be a gentleman, letting Jaejoong adjust, and that's the last thing Jaejoong wants right now. He leans forward, shoves back onto Yunho, sucking harder at the head of Yoochun's cock before he takes him in further, wanting them both in him as much as they can be. Tomorrow, he wants to be able to still feel this while he's being untouchable for the cameras.


End file.
